Massacure Mansion
by Pokemaster Ace
Summary: 26 criminals are locked in a mansion and are forced to kill each other. Will the winner be number 17 Yellow, who is in there for stealing, or will it be number 13 Green, who is in there for murder? Rated M for guts and CANNIBALISM.
1. Chapter 1

**Masacure Mansion**

**Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin**

The crate had been closed for hours. And the blonde inside was huddled up in a feedle position. She didn't ask for this.

Helicopters were carrying crates over a vast forrest. Their destination? The mansion in the middle of said forrest. There were 26 helicopters in total. One for every person that is in the carried crates.

The helicopters made their final decend until the crates were on the ground. The blonde was inside one the crate that had a huge 17 carved into it. The same number had been carved into her wrist and into her shackles. "Why did I have to be in this thing?"

In each of crates contained one person. In crate number 26 was a boy with brown hair who was sitting, crosslegged. In crate number 8 was a boy with orange hair kneeling and praying for his life. In crate 13 was a girl with the same brown hair as the boy in 26, only this girl was standing and smirking.

"Attention." all the people in the crates heard. The blonde looked up, tears streaming down her face. "You are all here because you have a crime on your head. Be it from being a dangerous mass murderer to being just a petty thief, you are all criminals." The crates opened up and the 26 people saw they were at a mansion. "Now you shall pay the price. The 26 of you shall fight to the death until only one remains. This is both for the amusment of others and for my own amusment. Now, begin." The voice disapeared into thin air.

Everyone who wasn't already standing stood up. The blonde wiped away her tears. The shackles unlocked and everyone ran in seperate directions. The blonde as well as a few other people, consisting of the two brunets and the dude with orange hair, ran towards and into the mansion, completely ignoring the slaughter going on outside.

The blonde ran upstairs and into the first bedroom to the right on the east wing. She closed the door and hid behind the wall. She was panting like a Growlithe. She sighed. "How could I have gotten into this mess?" she asked her self. She immediatly tensed up and shut her mouth when she heard footsteps creaping closer to the room. The door creaked open and a guy with black hair walked in. He turned and looked at her and backed up. "Crap." he said. The blonde backed up until she felt her back hit the wall. "H-hey, aren't you g-going to try to kill me?" the black haired guy asked. "I-I d-don't want to k-kill." the blonde replied. The black haired guy stopped being worried as he came up with a plan. "Hey, what's your name, exactly?" he asked the blonde. "My name is Yellow." the blonde answered. "I'm Gold." the guy said in response. "So, Yellow, I have an Idea. How about we make an alliance?" Yellow stopped being scarred. "Sure, Gold."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thirteen**

"What number are you?" Gold asked Yellow as they snuck into a different room. Yellow stuck her arm out a bit revealed to him her wrist. "17, huh." Gold spoke, "I am number 4." Gold opened up the closet of the room and found some weapons.

"Be warned, I heard this on my way up here, that number 13 is here because she apparently murdered 5 entire families." Gold warned. "Who is number 13?" Yellow questioned. "Somone here barely escaped her and warned me and some others before he died from bloodloss. He said that number 13 is a brunet girl in white hat and a green and black dress. And she carries around a butcher knife as her weapon." Gold explained. "What is her name?" Yellow asked. "Her name is Green." Gold answered.

"Green?" Yellow asked, wanting too make sure she heard it right. "Yes, Green. And she has already killed ten people." Gold replied, handing a pistol to Yellow. "Who has she killed?" Yellow quetioned, taking the gun from Gold. "She has killed numbers 25 through 20, number 18, numbers 16 through 14, and..." Gold gulped, "...the man that told me all this before dying from the wound he recieved from her, number 12 Ruby."

They heard a girl humming a little tune. "Fuck." Gold said as he hid in the closet. "What is it?" Yellow asked, not taking her chances by hiding under te bed in the room. "Green hums that tune." Gold replied. The deathly tune got louder and louder until the door creaked open and a girl in a green and black dress and a white hat walked in. She was dripping in blood and she was carrying a bloody butcher knife. Without a doubt, Yellow knew who she was. She was Green.

The odd pitches in the tune Green was humming were messing with Yellow. She couldn't see straight. Her head was in pain. She felt paranoid. And she heard her eardrums pop. She felt a warm liquid come out of her ear. It spread on the floor. She put her finger in the liquid and looked at it. It was red. She relized what this liquid was when she looked at the the liquid that was on the ground next to her. Blood. She turned her attention back to the little girl that had walked in the room a minute earlier, and she was greeted by the girl's face. The girls creepy smile and glowing red eyes. The girl's blood covered face.

"Found you!" Green shouted as she raised her butcher knife high in the air. Gold leaped out of the closet. Green brought the knife down. It went into somone's chest. It went into a man's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Death and Life**

Green's knife plunged into Gold's chest. "G-get out of h-here, Yellow." the dying man that had blood spewing from his chest commanded. Yellow crawled out from under the bed. Green tried to pull her knife out from Gold's chest, but he held it in with all his might. "Gold." Yellow said. "Y-Yellow, th-the game i-is a foot. G-get out of h-here." Gold spoke. "Gold." Yellow said again. "Yellow, leave this place! GO!" Gold ordered. Yellow ran out of the room and down the hall. "You bastard!" Green shouted as she ripped her knife out of his chest. "I wanted to kill her!" she stabbed Gold over and over again. "Any last words?" Green asked with a wicked grin on her face. "Bitch... go to hell..." Gold coughed out. Green plunged her knife into the uper left part of Gold's chest.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yellow ran to the west wing, a tear rolling down her cheek. She took a left and stopped. She pointed her gun at the brunet woman in front of her. The brunet had a gatling gun in her hands and a knife strapped to her leg. "Who the hell are you?" the brunet asked Yellow. That's when she noticed it, Yellow was crying. "You haven't killed anyone, have you?" Yellow began crying even more. She ran up to the brunet. She was crying into the brunet's chest. "Guys, it's Sapphire, number 3." the brunet announced after knocking on the door that was to her left. She opened it up. Inside were number 26, number 8, and a girl with long black hair. "Dammit woman, who do you have with you?" number 8 asked. "I found her in the hall, and she was crying and had blood coming from her ears." Sapphire explained. "Sounds like she ran into Green. What's your name and number?" number 26 asked. "My name is Yellow. My number is 17." Yellow answered, wipping away her tears. "My name is Red. Number 26." number 26 responded. "I'm number 8, Blue." number 8 spoke. "And I am Platinum, number 19." the black haired girl said.

"So, Yellow, I have a question to ask you." Red began. "What is it?" Yellow asked.

"Will you join our alliance?" Red questioned.

"Yes." Yellow answered. "Good. Blue will debrief you on everything. In the mean time I will go out and collecting info." Red spoke as he left. As he was leaving he bumped into Yellow. "Sorry." Red apologized, blushing an extremley tiny little bit as he exited. Yellow was blushing a bit. _Why is my heart racing all of a sudden?_ she thought.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Red walked down the hall, his chainsaw clutched in his hand. He saw dead bodies everywhere. Then heard the deathly tune and hid behind the wall. _Ah, she still hums the hidden tune found in Lavender town when they put up the radio tower._ he thought to himself_ the deathly tune also known as the Lavender town theme can cause deadly side effects if heard. But I'm immune to it, so I have to kill her here._

Red felt a sharp pain go through his chest. It felt like a butcher knife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Inverse**

Red looked down at his chest and saw a butcher knife in it. He took his chainsaw and cut the blade. He walked back a bit and saw that the blade had gone through the wall. He unsheithed his katana as the butcher knife was pulled out of the wall.

Red began whistling something. A sad sounding song. "What can you be whistling when there is a blade in your chest?" Green asked. Red pulled the blade out of his chest and the wound healed completely. "Don't tell me." Green said, shocked. "That's right. If you whistle the deathly tune backwords then you will be healed." Red explained.

"Who cares about that, I will still kill you!" Green shouted as she charged at Red. Red just sighed. "Fuck off, bitch." he said as he blocked the attack. He struck Green with his katana, Green struck Red with her knife. They continued the battle, Green humming the deathly tune and Red whistling the deathly tune backwords. Red ran Green through with his katana. He was about to pull it out when he felt something. It felt like a butcher knife. It was stabbed through the back of his ankle. He collapsed to the ground in pain. He fell and the same feeling go through the nape of his neck. He couldn't move, period. He began whistling.

Green grabbed and focred open Red's lower jaw. Green stuck her knife into his mouth and chopped of his tongue. "Now you can't whistle." she said with a smirk on her face. Red screamed. Green leaned over and got closer and closer to Red's head.

Green put her knife against his neck. "Goodbye, brother." she whispered in his ear. Red's eyes grew wide.

Green slit his throat.

Green licked the blood off of her knife. She began soaking her self with the blood that remained. She lifted his leg to her mouth. She chomped down on the leg. She ripped the flesh and meat out the leg and ate it. She began eating the rest of Red's body.

When Green was finished all that was right was Red's fore arm. She licked the 26 that was carved into his wrist.

**Me: I know, I know, messed up. But hey, you know this is rated M for guts and CANABALISM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Blood Stained Sapphire**

"I wonder where Red is?" Yellow questioned. "Mabye he got lost." Platinum spoke. "He can't get lost here, he knows every corner of this entire mansion, so he can't get lost!" Sapphire shouted. "Dammit woman, why don't you just go looking for him." Blue said. "Fine, I will, you little dipshit!" Sapphire yelled as she slammed the door. "Jeez, why is she so bitchy all of a sudden?" Platinum asked herself. "Mabye it's her time of the month?" Yellow suggested. "Dammit, if she's P.M. then it's her legal right to bitch. Dammit." Blue complained.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dammit, where the fuck is my lover?" Sapphire asked. She turned the corner and saw a girl in a black and green dress. In the girl's right hand she was weilding a butcher knife. In her other hand was an arm. Carved into the wrist of that arm was the number 26.

"You bitch." Sapphire said as she charged the girl with her knife. The knife went through the heart of the girl. The girl began whistling the deathly tune backwords as she swung her butcher knife back. That's when Sapphire saw it. The number 13 was on the girl's wrist. The butcher knife struck Sapphire in the shoulder.

"You fuckin bitch, what did you do to my lover!" Sapphire shouted. "Your lover?" Green questioned. "Oh, brother isn't _your_ lover." "B-brother? Wait a minute, what the hell are you talking about?" Sapphire questioned. "Over a millenium ago there were creatures known as pokemon. And there were people who trained them known as pokemon trainers." Green explained, "And out of all the pokemon trainers that were in the world, 26 were famous. And the most famous were four out of those 26 trainers. Those trainers were, in acending order of fame, Green, Yellow, Blue, and finally, Green's brother, the strongest and most famous trainer of all time, Red." "What are you trying to say?" Sapphire asked. "We 26 criminals are riencarnations of the 26 famous trainers." Green explained, "Red got with Yellow, and Blue got with Green a.k.a me. Only one of them remembered everything that happened. And that is me." Green stabbed Sapphire in the chest. She sliced all the way up to the base of her neck. She shoved her hand into Sapphire's chest. Sapphire was freaking out while she was dying. Green grabbed an oddly shapped red thing on the left side of Sapphire's chest and ripped it out. Blood spewed everywhere from it. Green proceeded to rip out each and everyone of Sapphire's organs. Soon there were guts all around Green. And she began to eat Sapphire's body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Worm**

**Me: You should realy listen to the Bird and the Worm by The Used. I only own the game they are playing and the mansion.**

Yellow opened the door and she, along with Blue and Platinum, walk out. The trio head to the stairs. Blue slides down them. Platinum jumps them. And Yellow just runs down them. They turrn around and go under the stairs. They are panting like Growlithes. They turned around and that's when they saw... **GLOWING BLOOD RED EYES!** They quickly ran from the owner of the eyes, known as Green.

Yellow ran towards the courtyard where she could hide easily.

Blue ran to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall.

And Platinum thought that the kitchen would be safe. Big mistake.

Green headed towards her favorite part of the mansion. When Platinum heard footsteps and humming, she quickly closed the door to the cabenet. She was huddled up in a feedle position. The tune that was being hummed finally got to her. She couldn't see straight. There was a stabbing pain in her head. And then she heard her eardrums pop. Blood poured from them. The blood leaked from the cabanet. Platinum continued to feel the stabbing pain in her head. Then she felt an actual stabbing pain in her head and that was it. Green head shoved her knife blade into the cabanet and even more blood pooled out. She opened up the cabanet and saw Platinum's corpse. Green rripped her knife out of the black haired girl's head. "That makes 22 dead." Green spoke. She left the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom.

Blue was standing on the toilet seat in an odd position so that the psycho girl wouldn't see him. He tensed up right when he heard the door open and the tune. The tune took efect almost immediatly. He couldn't see straight, he had a pounding in his head, his eardums popped, and now he was bleeding from the ears. He slammed open the stall door, making it smash into Green.

Blue began running, until he felt the back of his heel get slashed. He collapsed and went sliding on the floor. He began crawling away from Green. Like a Weedle from a Pidgey. Blue is the Weedle. And Green is the Pidgey. Green walked and stood right behind him. "Your weak, my love." she said. Blue stopped struggling when he he heard her say 'my love'. Green threw her butcher knifer forward and it stabbed Blue in the back of the head. His head fell and hit the floor. "That's 23." Green spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rember the Fallen**

**Me: This is just a recap on everyone that has died. I will now list off the characters. I will also reveal who the other characters are. If they are dead then there will be an X next to their name. I own nothing but this story and what happens in it.**

1 Trevor X

2 Pearl X

3 Sapphire X

4 Gold X

5 Emerald

6 Black X

7 Silver X

8 Blue X

9 Shauna X

10 Lyra X

11 Cheren X

12 Ruby X

13 GREEN

14 Crystal X

15 Tierno X

16 Diamond X

17 Yellow

18 Serena X

19 Platinum X

20 Bianca X

21 Hugh X

22 Xaivier X

23 Rosa X

24 White X

25 Nate X

26 Red X

**Me: So, yeah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fight or Flight**

Yellow sat in the courtyard holding an arm that had 26 carved into it's wrist. Red's arm. A tear rolled down Yellow's cheek. "Why did he have to die?" she asked know one in particular. She stood up and began walking towards a statue. Rain began pouring down.

Yellow heard a scream come from inside the mansion. She looked towards it. The doors slammed open and a boy with white hair ran out of the mansion. He was being chased by Green. The boy spun around and whipped out a chainsaw. He charged at Green and tried to slice her in half. She jumped out of the way and shoved her butcher knife into the rectangular hole in the chainsaw. She twisted and pulled the chainsaw out from the boy's grip. She swung it around and threw it at the boy. The boy dodged it and did a back flip. He landed directly in front of Yellow. The boy looked back and saw her. And then she saw the number 5 carved into his wrist. Number 5 jumped and ripped his chainsaw out of the ground. He charged at Green and tried to slice her in half again. She dodged and plunged her butcher knife into his back. He coughed up blood. She ripped the knife out and he collapsed. "You were also weak, Emerald." she said to the dying boy. She took his chainsaw and shoved it into the boy's neck. Blood spewed all over the place. Some splattered on Yellow's cheek. Blood splattered all over Green. She laughed maniacly. Then she noticed Yellow backing up.

Green walked towards Yellow. Yellow remembered what Gold said._ Y-Yellow, th-the game i-is a foot._ She grabbed the katana that was at her feet. She charged at Green. _In the mean time I will go out and collecting info. _Yellow remembered Red saying before he left. She stabbed Green in the chest. She twisted the blade and Green coughed up blood. Green began whistling the deathly tune backwords. Yellow stopped her by striking upward on Green's lower jaw by using the heel of her hand. Then she struck the same jaw, only going downward this time. More blood spewed from Green's mouth. She had bitten her tongue off. Blood splattered everywhere.


	9. Final Chapter

**Chapter 9: Final Death**

Green grabbed her butcher knife and stabbed Yellow in the back. Yellow used her anger to push Green into the mansion. She removed the knife from her back and ripped her katana out of the girl's chest. She struck the girl in her shoulder. _You must fight for your life._ she thought_ And those that aren't strong enough die._ She repeated to slash at Green.

Green began to retaliate. She stabbed Yellow in the chest and repeated to do so. Yellow was soon half dead.

They continued to battle it out until they were too tired to move. They were covered in blood, and there were cuts and gashes all over their bodies. Blood was splattered all over the mansion. Green charged at Yellow, and Yellow threw a dead body at her, which she sliced in half.

Yellow grabbed a knife and charged at Green.

Green gripped the handle of her butcher knife harder as she charged at Yellow.

Their knives clashed together over and over again. The floor was starting to crack. Yellow's foot smashed into the floor, breaking it open a bit. Green threw knives at Yellow. She dodged each and every last one of them, one of them cutting off a tiny little bit of her hair. The knives were all in the wall behind her. She charged at Green again. Green charged at Yellow once more. They began slashing at each other with their knives. They got cut up a bit and blood came from the cuts. They kept clashing their knives together.

Yellow and Green felt knives in their chests. They had both stabbed each other in the chest with knives. They swung their knives at each others necks.

Lightning flashed outside.

A person covered in blood walked out of the mansion. In one hand she was holding an arm.

In the other was a butcher knife.


End file.
